Crisis
by Captain Partyspock
Summary: Flashpoint. Barry Allen's Biggest mistake. To correct it he must drastically alter history before the multiverse it self is destroyed. (Universe Starter, Shows how the Arrowverse transforms into my planned AU-verse)
1. An Terrible Future

**Hello and Welcome to the first part of my Arrowverse rewrite. This story will have Barry creating a new timeline for all our heroes to live in. I don't own anything, it all belongs to DC and the CW**

 _My Name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. Forty years ago, I made a terrible mistake in creating an event known as Flashpoint. I thought I had paid my penance for that, I was so wrong. After ten years within the speed force, the entities within told me of a coming threat, to combat it they taught me many things, such as how to use my vibrational abilities to increase my speed to nigh infinite levels, create an infinite mass punch, and slow my aging. But it wasn't enough. Now I must change history at key points to prevent my terrible future from occurring. I am the Flash._

"Bar, we're almost ready, have your meditations revealed anything?" Mrs Allen stated, with her still youthful face, and golden hair beaming at her husband.

"Yes they have Kara, the speed force has shown me what events must be changed so that flashpoint never happens," Barry Allen, who looked as youthful as his Alien wife, said, "The speed force has shown me the timeline that I will create, and it will prevent flashpoint from ever occurring, as it will eliminate Zoom as threat before his plans come to fruition."

"How?"

"Let's just leave it at a certain Kryptonian taking an intense dislike to Zoom shattering her boyfriend's spine," Barry replied with a smirk on his face as he drew his wife into a hug.

"Hmm, nice to know that we still have a future or past, or something in this new timeline," she said, giving Barry a peck on the lips, that quickly turned into a much more passionate and full kiss, before they drew apart.

"Who would have thought, when the speed force brought you onto my earth after ten years instead of your own this is where we would end up." Kara said biting her lip as she relived thirty-year-old memories.

"Not me," Barry replied, "I was still hung up over Iris, and really angry that I couldn't get back to her, I still can't believe that it took me two years to discover that the love of my life wasn't someone I had grown up with, but the quirky alien hero from another earth." His quirky comment earning him a playful punch in the shoulder before he put his arm around her shoulders, in a final embrace before they both heard someone coming towards them.

"Barry, Krona's forces are getting ever closer to shattering the barriers between the multiverse, we have less than a minute before the whole multiverse collapses," J'onn J'onzz, the last son of Mars stated.

"Well I better run," Barry replied with his trademark smirk, pulling his mask over his face, speeding of into the speed force track, racing round and round building up the speed to not only go back into the past, but also to hop Earths.

As Barry ran, Krona's minions, specially developed shape changing robots that could counter any superhero's power burst into the room; in an attempt to stop the last surviving heroes of the multiverse from preventing Krona's plans.

J'onn and Kara moved to engage the Automatrons and managed to hold their own against the horde long enough for Barry to reach escape velocity. But in the seconds before Barry exited the timeline, the Automatrons adapted to powers of Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter, using their weaknesses of fire and Kryptonite against them. J'onn fell first, being burned alive, and as Kara rushed to help him, she was impaled by a Kryptonite spear used by one of the Automatrons. But as the life was leaving her, she saw the love of her life succeeding, the plan they had prepared five years earlier working and with a smile on her face she uttered,

"Run Barry, Run," and then, she was gone.

Before the Automatrons could react, a portal opened to the past and The Flash jumped through it, and this horrible future disappeared in a flash of white light.

 **To make things easier I will give you a brief overview of the timeline from this future Flash's Perspective.**

 **2017-Barry Allen disappears into the speed force, spending the next 10 years there. Within the speed force, he is taught many new abilities, such as how to control his vibrations to increase his speed, use the infinite mass punch, and slow his ageing. (I made up the ageing thing as this is Karry fic and Kryptonians age slower than humans, so to avoid that plot element, I will have Barry learn to slow his ageing to the same speed as Kara.)**

 **2027-Barry Exits the Speed Force, but is trapped on Earth-38**

 **2029-Barry and Kara's First Date**

 **2032-Barry and Kara are Married, with Barry receiving the Kryptonian name Bar-El**

 **2047-Barry Finally finds a way back to Earth-1, upon which he discovers the effects of Grant Wilson's Uprising, and has the later mentioned conversation with Oliver Queen, which you will find out about in the next chapter.**

 **2052-The Heroes of the Multiverse discover Krona's plan to destroy the multiverse and realise that Flashpoint is Key to this. With the help of Rip Hunter and the Speedforce, Barry discovers which parts of both Earth-1's and Earth-38's history need changing for their plan to work**

 **2057-Barry Allen Runs back in time to change history and stop Flashpoint**


	2. A Conversation with an Old Friend

**I own nothing, DC and CW do.**

 **Earth 1 2015**

 _My Name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To prevent a terrible future, I have travelled back in time to change the past of not one, but two Earths, my Earth, and Earth-38. I have made small changes to both earth's pasts so our plan stop Krona before he destroys everything works. But now I have one final stop before I intercept myself before I create flashpoint. I must see on old friend, to give her some advice, so that she lives and my best friend doesn't spend the next thirty years wallowing in depression. I am the Flash_

Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary sat inside the Arrow Cave as Felicity liked to call it pondering on the events of the past few weeks, and boy had they been eventful. Oliver had gone to face Ra's Ah Ghul, nearly died, returned, only to have his would be killer offer him a place at his side. Now to persuade him Ra's had had Thea severally injured, with the promise that if he became his heir, he would save her. Then she heard something like the rumble of distant thunder, a brief crackling of lighting before a gust of wind hit her in the face.

Blinking, she saw in front of her Barry Allen, The Flash. He looked about ten years older than Oliver had described and his outfit was much redder with more gold ornaments than she had seen in the news articles.

Removing his mask Barry smiled at her, relieved to see his friend who had died far before her time.

"Hello Laurel, it's been awhile."

"Flash, how…what…how do you know me?" she said, taking a second to try and gather her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, you haven't really met me yet, but you and I were good friends, and well, time travel and things happened," Barry said not explaining anything very well.

"Um, first time travel, really time travel," she said flabbergasted, with no idea what was going on, with Barry's only response being a nod, "and second, you said were friends, past tense."

"Well this is all really complicated so I'll give you the cliff notes version," taking a deep breath Barry prepares to give her an explanation, "well I'm from forty-two years in your future, and yes I age slow, but in my time, there is the great big threat to the universe from this guy called Krona, trust me he is a dick. But I travelled back in time to change parts of the past so that he doesn't become a threat, but to do that one of the changes I had to make was to yours and Ollies lives."

"What sort of changes to my and Ollies lives?" Laurel asked, still not quite over the fact that this was a guy from the future, but she figured what the hell.

"Well let me ask you a question, do you love Oliver?" the question may have seemed weird but it was necessary to stop the future he had seen for Oliver, a future where Oliver lost all his friends and family on Lian Yu at the hand of Adrian Chase, a future where Oliver lost his arm to Grant Wilson and where the Uprising of Star City occurred.

Before responding Laurel thought about her response, really thought about it, as she was starting to trust this Flash, as his tone spoke of a pain and gravity that she had only seen in one other person, Oliver.

"Yes I do, I never stopped loving him even when I was angry at him for Sara, but while he is the love of my life, I don't think I am his," Laurel said, surprised by what she was saying.

"That is where your wrong, I once spoke to my Oliver, the one from my time, he had become this bitter old man, full of regret, so much regret. And when I asked what he regrated the most, do you know what he said? He regretted not ever telling you that he loved you, more than anything else, more than Sara, more than Felicity. He told me he regretted that when on your death bed, you told him what you just told me, and he didn't correct you and tell you how he really felt, that you were always the love of his life," saying this Barry gave it a moment to sink in.

Laurel for her part was shell-shocked by what she had just heard, not being able to imagine that pain Oliver must have felt, when he had told Barry these things, something that frightened her more than when she heard about her death. As she gazed up at Barry, she tried to blink away the tears, as Barry continued.

"Look, Oliver is currently at a turning point in his life and you have a choice to make, to you let him go to Nanda Parbat alone, or do you go with, as his oldest friend, the love of his life. Do you make up for all those times you wished you were there for Thea during those five years but weren't because you were dealing with your own grief?"

Turning away from Laurel to give her time to think he remembered something else he had to say to her.

"Oh I almost forgot, in about a year from now, you will have locked this big bad guy up, and he is going to try and escape from prison, and I know you and Oliver are really stubborn about not letting other people help, but listen to me this is really important, like universe altering important, call me for help before going to that prison, well this time's version of me. Please can you remember to do that," Laurel nodded, filling this bit of information away for a later time.

"Well I gotta run, universe to save and all," and with a flash he was gone.

While still not entirely understanding what was going on, she understood what she had to do. Oliver had asked Ray to get a plane ready to take him and Thea to Nanda Parbat, and she was going to get on it. With a smirk, she packed her uniform and weapons, knowing that while Oliver was a very stubborn man after the Island, she was always more stubborn, and she wasn't letting him get away this time.

 **Yes I am going to do an arrow rewrite of everything after 3*20, except with a more comic book Black Canary/Green Arrow romance/partnership. Also if your wondering, Barry's outfit is the one we see 2024 Barry wearing in season 3**


	3. Stopping Flashpoint

**All Rights to those who own them, namely, not me, the CW and DC Comics.**

 **Earth 1-2017**

 _My Name is Barry Allen and I am the Fastest man alive. It's happening. Zoom just killed my father, and now I must intercept myself before I create Flashpoint. I have affected all the changes I needed to the timeline. The Timeline is solidifying around me. Due to my unique connection to the speed force I can almost see the much better future for everyone. Now I must save the universe. But in doing so I will sacrifice myself, becoming a time remanet, a paradox, something that will be erased from existence. I am the Flash_

As one Flash, full of grief was racing around Central City, building up speed to go back in time and make the biggest mistake of his life, one that unintendedly would result in the end of the multiverse, another was arriving, having made a series of changes to the timeline, both minor and major. As he looked around, giving a sad smile as he looked at Central City for perhaps one of the last times. Hearing the tell-tale sound of a speedster in the distance, he took off at a speed that no other speedster, not even Savitar when he was in the Speedforce could match.

"Barry, we just picked up a disturbance, a metahuman, a speedster it looks like, moving at about Mach 40," Cisco Ramon, aka Vibe said into the ear of the Barry Allen of the present, but before anyone could react he was tackled to the ground by the older Future Barry. As he tried to get up he was knocked unconscious, by a lighting infused super speed punch from his older counterpart. Bending down the older Barry picked up his younger self's comm.

"Cisco, you don't need to worry about that other speedster, I am the other speedster, a version of your Barry from a terrible future."

"Barry, but how are you that fast it shouldn't be possible?" Cisco replied in a voice of pure amazement.

"All things are possible with the speedforce my friend, but now I must go and save the multiverse, and stop my future from every happening, but just so you know, you're going to see some weird stuff tonight," he said with a fondness in his voice at hearing his old friend again.

"Like weirder than alternate earths and the fact that you were fast enough to knock yourself out before he could react."

"Oh definitely old friend," Barry said before speeding off to where he could already see the event beginning, the energy of a breach. Many years in the future he would find out that an alien named Krona constructed a device that would destroy the multiverse. However, the device needed time to build and relied on Flashpoint to work. When Barry changed the past, in addition to creating a whole new timeline, it also strengthened the barriers between the different earths. This would allow for Krona's device to build up the energy to destroy the multiverse by collapsing all the Earths on each other. However, without Flashpoint, the device would cause two of the Earths to collapse on each other forty years too early and prevent, the other earths from being harmed. That was the plan, stop Flashpoint by intercepting Barry before he could escape to the past, so that the two earths most in sync with each other, Earth 1 and Earth 38, would collide, thus saving the multiverse, but at the cost of the two Earths.

But Barry came up with a better plan. A plan that only a speedster that could travel at nigh lightspeed could enact. He would run around the Breach that would destroy the Earths, reversing its polarity, allowing the two earths to combine. That is why he had travelled through time, making changes to history. So, that the two earths would meld together seamlessly, but also so that in this new timeline he would never have a reason to try and recreate flashpoint, by giving himself the love of his life, his future wife years earlier, and ensure that Oliver and his team would not be killed, literally and figuratively by Damian Darhk and Adrian Chase.

This plan would also turn Krona himself into a Paradox, ensuring that he never would have the opportunity to create another device and try again. As Barry Reached STAR Labs, where the breach was staring to form, he started to run, building speed. Within the labs Cisco was standing in amazement, seeing Barry's speed go up and up, past Mach 100, Mach 200 and still rising. Cisco let out a whistle of amazement, not just at the speed, but at the fact that the city was still standing, seeing from the monitors, that somehow Barry was absorbing much of the Kinetic energy he created when he ran into himself, limiting the destruction of the city.

Far away the younger Barry was waking up, becoming fully alert when he saw the breach, and the lightning of a speedster on stop of STAR Labs, working to destabilise the Breach. Even with his enhanced senses he could barely make out the figure, but as he ran closer he could see it was The Flash. Will he doubted he could help this Flash, he was going to try anyway, so he joined him, running around STAR labs building his own speed. His future self slowed just enough so that he could send a nod of thanks to his younger self, before giving him a smirk, before racing off, increasing his speed so that is was almost three-quarters the speed of light.

What happened next was truly breath taking. Pure energy started to drift up towards the breach, while the breach itself starting to rotate in conjunction with the speedsters, and then the breach was replaced with the image of another earth.

If someone was out in space at that point it would look like the two earths were phasing over each other before all of creation was flooded with a bright light as the earths fully merged and the changes in the timeline entered full effect.


	4. The New Earth, a New Life

**NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, Sad Face. DC and CW have the rights to everything. This Chapter has also been removed and re-uploaded after release due to concerns I shared with a reviewer. These concerns warranted both changing this fanfic, so as to better set-up the next story, but to also distance it from one of my personal favourite fanfictions, Karry Universe by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master.**

 **The Speedforce**

 _My Name is Barry Allen and I was the Fastest Man Alive. I just saved the Multiverse. I am now a time remanent, a living Paradox, and I will be extinguished from existence soon enough. I have changed time in so many ways, I have successfully combined two different Earths, Earth-1 and Earth-38. I defeated Krona with the same temporal paradox which now chases me. Before I die however, I must see if the small changes I made to time to prevent Flashpoint from occurring in this new timeline were successful. For one last adventure, one final time, I am the Flash_

 **Earth 1-2012**

He had seen many parts of his new relationship with Kara in the few hours he had left to live before the paradox killed him. He had seen their nervous first interaction at Central City colleges. He may have had something to do with the reason Kara went there as opposed to a college in Metropolis, but this was all part of creating a better timeline to prevent Flashpoint, and to prevent Flashpoint, this younger Barry would need her in his life. He had also seen their first date, which some would have called a disaster, but do to Kara's bubbly nature, it was more than successful.

Barry had also been forced to give his younger self some advice when Kara had dropped the "I'm an Alien" bombshell into the blossoming relationship. It was the same advice that Oliver had once given him when they had met again in 2047. Oliver had told him, that instead of getting angry of the fact that they kept a secret, found out why they kept the secret. Did they keep it because they were scared, they were trying to protect you, it wasn't their secret to tell, they couldn't tell it for some reason or if it was for malicious reasons. Then get angry. His younger self had seemed to mull of this information, before coming to a better understanding of Kara and her simple desire to be normal. His advice had worked when he later observed young Barry apologizing to her and the two hugging it out.

But for some reason, the speed force wanted, no needed him to be at this point in time, September 7th 2012. He saw the younger versions of himself and Kara walking into one of Central Cities many banks. This was new to him, Barry did not remember this happening in his own time, but decided to watch from a distance anyway. He was currently observing the young couple as they talked and joked about, the sight bringing back many fond memories. Then he saw it, eight mercenaries descending down into the bank on ropes, two of them looking like they were in some form of mechanized armour. He saw Barry and Kara hit the floor along with everyone else, but he quickly realised that this was not a robbery. The mercs where not attempting to get anything from the tellers, they were not walking towards the bank vault. No the were making a be-line towards Kara. What he saw next shocked him to his very core. The guns the mercs were caring had a sickly green glow around the barrels, and even at this distance of low level of exposure, Kara looked like someone about to throw up. Barry knew that this could only be one thing, Kryptonite.

As the mercs approached Kara raising there weapons, they were disarmed by a figure moving fast than a Kryptonian could track. As everyone in the bank rose, the two armoured mercs were still standing in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"Everybody out, Now!" the future Flash command, distorting both his face and voice with vibrations.

"These suits were designed to kill Superman, what hope do you have, freak," the man Barry dubbed Merc 1 sneered.

"Well, I was hopping you would say that," the speedster smugly replied.

In the space of about three seconds, before anyone else could react, Barry ran in a circle, building up the energy needed to launch his speed force lighting at them. The two bolts of lighting hit the mercs in a shower of light and sparks, shorting out the forcefields that Barry knew the suits had to have possessed if their claim of being able to go toe-to-toe with Superman was true. One Second later, Barry had vibrated his fists, increasing their mass and kinetic energy. With the forcefields down, Barry new he did not need to fully utilise the Infinite Mass Punch, which had on one occasion been enough to knock a red kryptonite poisoned Superman, but with enough energy directly to the chest of the exo-suits, he would achieve the desired outcome. And that out come was the one he got. In the space of a millisecond, he punched both mercs dead centre, and was able to return to his original position with enough time to spare to see the two suits shatter under the strain of the punch.

However his work was not yet done. Upon closer inspection of the weapons, what Barry saw, only made him angry. While the weapons had no markings to speak of, he knew who made it, the same speedster responsible for all his pain, the same speedster who never seemed to die. And he knew what he had to do to beat him this one last time. Using the Bank's Camera's, and a little bit of time travel he was able to capture the entire engagement on video. He also recorded a brief message for Kara and Barry in the future, before taking the USB he had stored it on two Kara's desk at CatCo, two years in the future. Satisfied with his final revenge against the man who killed his mother and who tried to kill Kara just so that he could get back to his own time, Barry continued on to his final stop, that fateful night in 2014.

 **Earth 1-2014**

He could already hear the storm brewing, and he knew that Thawne's rigged Particle Accelerator would explode soon. He could see himself, on the phone to Kara, talking about meeting up for a movie night or something later once he had done some filling to do with his recent trip to Starling City. The same trip that he met his friend for life, Oliver Queen.

He spies his younger self, now twenty-four, putting his phone away, before moving to do something in his office. He could not tell what he was up to, nor could he remember what _he_ had been up to that night. But that was when heard it. This was the first time his younger self heard it, but it was his third. The tell-tale boom of a particle accelerator exploding. Both he and his younger self turned and saw the dark matter lightning over STAR labs, building in intensity before flashing out, bathing the city in its energies. The age of the metahumans had begun. He saw the lightning bolt hit his younger self as he crashed through the racks of chemicals, before falling to the ground, speedforce lightning surging through his body. Less than thirty seconds later Kara was on the scene, obviously having heard everything and checking to see if her boyfriend was alright. Seeing him on the ground in the early stages of his nine-month coma, she collapsed on top of him sobbing, before calling out for help, screaming for help while holding his limp form.

That was when he felt it. The paradox had caught up to him. Looking to his hand, he saw himself being erased from existence. It hurt, god it hurt, but he did not cry out. Instead he was happy, elated that he had succeeded, but also in that he had been allowed to see a few moments of his new life.

On that fateful night in 2014, as one hero was born, out of the fires of a speed force induced coma, another died, happy that he had finally corrected his mistake with flashpoint, happy that he had been given a second chance at life. And for the first time in fifty years, Barry Allen, The Flash, had no regrets, no pain and no responsibility. He died free and a true hero.

 **Yes this is the end of this Prologue story. The next fanfic will be called Crisis SuperFlash, which will roughly based on Supergirl and Flash Season 1.**


End file.
